


Warm Water

by Makah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Red Romance, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makah/pseuds/Makah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He allowed his hands to explore his body, touching his shoulders, rubbing down his arms, moving onto his sides. He could feel his ribs, only brushing his fingers against them. He found his hipbone, sharp and pointy, and slid his hands back up. He followed the bumps of his spine, outlined his shoulderblades, pressed his fingers into those spots he knew would make Sollux gasp in a relaxed pleasure. And it worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

Eridan sank down into the water, eyes closed, relaxed. If it had been up to him, he wouldn't have chosen to fill the bath tub --ablution trap, as Sollux would insist on calling it, but he preferred the more eccentric, alien-sounding term-- with hot water. He preferred it cold, it was easier on his gills, and it didn't suffocate him. But Sollux had blatantly refused to bathe in freezing cold water. Wouldn't want the warmblooded troll to catch a cold or something.

He opened an eye and met an overly-fanged smile, red and blue eyes standing just a few inches away, and he felt Sollux shift just enough to make himself comfortable on top of him. Cold lips found the softness of warm lips, and it wasn't long before tongues were involved in this whole business of kissing they had gotten themselves into. Eridan was all too aware of their bodies, wherever they met, skin on bare skin, the heat of Sollux's body so much different from that of the water.

He allowed his hands to explore his body, touching his shoulders, rubbing down his arms, moving onto his sides. He could feel his ribs, only brushing his fingers against them. He found his hipbone, sharp and pointy, and slid his hands back up. He followed the bumps of his spine, outlined his shoulderblades, pressed his fingers into those spots he knew would make Sollux gasp in a relaxed pleasure. And it worked.

Sollux's mouth left his own moving on to leave countless tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck, pressing his lips against the slits of his open neck gills teasingly, earning him a complaint groan. They were a lot more sensitive when they were functioning, and the hot water made it even worse. Not necessarily arousing, just rather uncomfortable.

Eridan kissed his temple, light, and moved his hands down Sollux's back again, greedily cupping his ass in them. Sollux replied with a breathy chuckle and kissed him again, capturing his lower lip between his teeth as he ground against him. The seadweller returned the gesture by rocking his hips up, meeting Sollux's, and their tongues returned to the scene.

They kept their game of teasing and grinding, testing each other, a challenge to see who would break first. As stubborn as Eridan was at times, his will failed him before long; and he pulled away, panting, sensitive bulge readily unsheathed. He barely noticed Sollux's hand leaving its place on the back of his head and darting down between their bodies to wrap long fingers around him. He gave a slow, experimental tug, getting a hum of approval from Eridan, and tilted his head to the side when the seadweller's lips latched onto his neck. Eridan could feel Sollux's own bulges writhing against his thigh, and he was an instant too late to hold back a moan when he started stroking him. He sucked on his neck, hard, and Sollux made a noise that Eridan wasn't entirely sure was pleasure of complaint. The hand on his bulge stopped moving and guided him towards his nook

The seadweller pulled away to have a better look at the yellow mark he had just left, and only then noticed the equally colored tint on Sollux's face. He realized he might have been blushing just the same, and for a moment this all seemed so intimate it was almost scary.

His worries were interrupted by another kiss on the lips, just in time to stop them from spiralling down into an overwhelmingly deep pit of feelings too strong for him to take at once, and Eridan kissed back, eyes closed, as he slid himself slowly inside of Sollux. He was warm, deliciously so. Not suffocating like the water they were lying in but a pleasant, sweet kind of warmth, embracing him, making him drowzy, and he paused for a while to take in the moment.

Sollux was growing impatient and made sure to let him know, nipping his lips, rocking his hips and lowering himself to take more of Eridan's bulge in him. The yellowblood wasn't a particularly patient troll, and Eridan rolled his eyes at him, sliding himself out only to thrust back in. Sollux gave a sweet, content moan into the kiss, encouraging him, his breath shallow as Eridan picked up a pace. The seadweller felt his fingers burying themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

His moans became louder as the speed increased, such a vocal little thing he was, and oh how beautiful were those sounds that he made. Eridan could get drunk on them, on the smell of his skin and the softness of his lips and the --oh, the sweet feeling of his nook clenching around his bulge. He held Sollux's hips, bony and sharp, with both hands, heartbeat quickening and mind numb, filled with white noise and dizzy because of the water.

His own voice came to his ears as a stranger's when he released, too late to pull out, still inside of Sollux. He panted heavily, seeking his freaky colored eyes with his own, his left hand leaving his hip to stroke his bulges and work him into a much longed for release. Eridan heard his own name between needy moans and panting, and soon the water was tinted yellow with Sollux's genetic material.

The smaller troll collapsed on top of him, eyelids closing heavily, and Eridan gave him one last kiss.

 


End file.
